The Protamour Charm
by Rubine Goslay
Summary: Ron comes to terms with his feelings for Hermione as the threat of Voldemort looms ever closer. COMPLETE!
1. Detention Is Worth It

AN- I wrote this two years ago, it was my first fanfiction ever! I always wanted Ron and Hermione to get together, and here is what i thought it mightlook like. I re-tweaked it a bit, but i'm keeping itonline for sentimental reasons more than anything else. Happy reading!

Chapter One- Detention Is Worth It

Ron Weasley sat in the dungeons feeling thoroughly miserable. Detention with Professor Snape was one thing, but missing dinner made it far worse. The older he got, the more ridiculous it seemed that he had to put up with this diatribe. Snape strode over to where Ron labored, cleaning out vials of dried doxy droppings, the muggle way. "Is this helping you to learn, Weasley, not to assault your classmates?" Snape said silkily. Ron's ears burned and he longed to shout, '_It was your bloody precious ferret boy what started it!_" but managed to contain himself to a slightly uneven "Yes sir." Snape folded his arms and walked away pointedly.

But it was Malfoy that started it in potions class earlier today. Snape was in his usual temperament of adjusted disgruntlement while he asked the class questions. "The healing powers of the Monteboar, a flower that only grows on the high plains of Tiffandune can only be used when gathered during what cycle of the moon?"

"Full moon," Malfoy said in his cocky drawl. "Anyone knows that." His voice was rich with arrogance. There was the smallest hint of a cringe on Snapes sallow face, but whether or not he was going to correct his house prefect in front of the class will never be answered because Hermione raised her hand and spoke clearly,

"Sorry. It's one quarter moon." Malfoy turned to glare at her. She ignored him and went on, "and it can only be collected the first week of the year."

Snape looked at her coldly through his black eyes. "That's correct, Miss Granger. However, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn." This seemed to put everything in balance for him and he carried on with the class. Hermione frowned bitterly while the Slytherins were altogether amused. Harry and Ron stared malevolently at Snape...they never got used to the constant injustices that accompanied this class.

When the lesson was over, they all piled out into the hallway. "Oi, that old Snape sure had a crumpet up his robes today!" Ron said surely. Harry nodded in agreement and looked at Hermione.

He threw out these words not unlike how James might have; "He's just mad because the members of his house are such stupid prats." Hermione, at the indignity of being punished for having the right answer, was too angry to trust herself to speak. She acted a bit like she hadn't heard, but Malfoy did.

"Stupid prats, are we?" He sneered from behind them. "At least we've all got parents." Harry's eyes narrowed and he turned to face him, so did Ron.

"Harry had respectable parents. Your parents are Death Eaters," Hermione said unexpectedly.

The colour drained from Malfoy's face, then rapidly came back, his cheeks hot. "You filthy little mud blood. Your parents are dirt."

Malfoy and Ron raised their wands at the same time, Malfoy's at Hermione and Ron's at Malfoy. The Slytherin shouted a curse and Ron sent a spell to deflect it.

"RAZARO!"

"MIRRO!"

Malfoy yelped in pain and leaped backwards. He was caught by Goyle, who with Crabbe, were flanking him as always. His skin was covered in dozens of small cuts, oozing blood. Snape had been drawn out from his dungeon by all the commotion. He quickly assessed the situation and narrowed in on the guilty party. "Weasley!" He shouted, rage in his voice. "How DARE you savage one of my students!"

"Malfoy started it, sir," interjected Harry. "He sent the first spell." Snape looked at him and then looked back at Ron and began again as if he hadn't spoke. "Neither magic nor fighting is allowed in between classes. Two weeks detention, Weasley. And fifty points from Gryffindor. Crabbe, take him to the hospital wing." Malfoy had started to bleed quite badly. Hermione's eyes were wide open.

Snape reclused to the dungeon. "I can't believe he was going to use that spell on me."

"He did use that spell on you. If Ron hadn't acted so fast, it'd be you we'd be taking to the hospital wing," Harry said. "Good job, mate." Ron was still in a fury.

"Bloody bastard..." Through his anger he knew his choice would easily be the same if he had to face a thousand detentions. Better that than Hermione in hospital, covered in gashes... "Bastard..." he muttered again at the thought of it.

Hogwarts was different, in this, their sixth year. The war that was brewing because of the long awaited acknowledgement of Voldemort's return was sadly, not bound outside the castle walls. When Cornelius Fudge made the announcement of the return of the Dark Lord, it was as they feared.

Dumbledore had warned them at the end of their fourth year of he-who-must-not-be-named's gift for spreading discord. They now feel that was something of an understatement. Fights like this had become a common occurrence, and they had only been back a short time. Most fights were between a muggle born and a pure blood, or a Gryffindor versus a Slytherin. If Gryffindor and Slytherin had ever been rivals before, it was nothing compared to how it was now. Now, the two houses were no longer just childish rivals, competing for the Quidditch or house cup...they had become true enemies.

"You didn't need to do that, you know," said a bossy voice. "Now you've landed yourself in detention." They were back in the squashy comforts of the common room. Hermione seemed to be over what happen, surprised though she was at the time.

"Angelina's going to kill you...you'll miss the first two weeks of Quidditch practice."

Ron couldn't see how defending his friend had lead to such bad results. "He's not talking like that...saying 'mudblood' and all." He stared down at his transfiguration essay that he was supposed to be doing for Professor McGonagall, whose height he had finally come to equal this year. "I don't know how you can stand it."

"Honestly, Ron, you know he just insults me to get at you, and make you go and do something stupid," Hermione explained. Harry raised his eyebrows at this, but did not look up. He smiled lightly into his books. Ron looked at him and made the connection.

"I'm not doing it for you, Hermione!" He started incredulously, then recollected, "It's the principle...Malfoy's got to learn that he can't push anyone around." He had raised his voice to the point of attracting the attention of a few studiers. Dean Thomas, who was nearby, gave a "Hear, hear," crediting Ron. Ron then pointed fiercely at him and said, "See!" as if Dean had just closed his entire case for him. "You'd think that you'd be happy I stepped in and all you can do is tell me that it wasn't necessary... I was hoping for a thank-you, silly me!"

"He's right Hermione," Harry sided. "We can't let Malfoy bully people. If no one stands up to him, he wins."

Hermione thought for a moment. Malfoy' words had stung her. She remembered the first time he called her a mudblood, and Ron had tried to jinx him with a slug-vomiting spell. But something was different between then and what happened today. Today, blood was spilt. She a slight shiver coursed through her because she knew it could have just as easily been her own.

She sighed resignedly. "All right... Thank you, Ron..." suddenly it soundly like too nice a thing to say, so she finished, "for being a quick tempered, irrational male. If you'd have stayed out of it, Malfoy would have cursed me, and he could have gotten suspended."

"I didn't get suspended! I only got detention!

"That's because Snape knew you only deflected that spell."

They went on bickering like this for quite sometime until Hermione reminded him huffily that he had to get to detention. Harry, who has grown near immune to their fights said cheerily, almost as if the preceding conversation had been funny to him, "See you afterward, mate," as Ron packed up his books and set out toward the dungeon.

AN- Please review!


	2. Anything Goes On This Night

Chapter Two- Anything Goes On This Night

Authors note: The title of this chapter is a line from the Misfit's song, Halloween. Yes, I do love you, Jerry Only, and I will have your baby.

After what seemed like hundreds of vials of doxy droppings later, Ron returned to Gryffindor tower, finished with detention. "Password?" Asked the fat lady. "Sockso Attica," Ron muttered. The portrait swung open and Ron stepped through the hole into the common room, where Harry was waiting. He was just finishing his essay and he looked up.

"All right there, Ron?" Ron collapsed into a seat next to him. "How'd it go?" Ron told him, and Harry sympathized, "He could have given you gloves, at least. Oh, I found something you might think is interesting, for Hermione."

"What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Here, in our charm's textbook...the sixth year gets quite complicated. We're far beyond 'alohamora' now...anyway, there is a spell you can do called the Protamour Charm..." Ron wanted to look like he had no idea what Harry was talking about.

"You want me to make a Protamour Charm for Hermione?" He exclaimed, trying to sound shocked at the idea, even though he had already been thinking about it himself. "Come off it! We're with her half the day and the other half, well, it's not like she's helpless, is it?

"No, no, of course she's not. She's the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen. I just think it's a good back-up plan. Muggle-borns have already been attacked, inside and outside the school. We don't know for sure how many people Voldemort's got on his side now." Ron gave his obligatory shudder at the mention of he-who-must-not-be named. Harry sat back in his chair, but his shoulders were tight with frustration. His mind drifted back five years ago, it seemed like a lifetime, when he first met Hagrid, when he first found out about what really happened to his parents. He remembered what Hagrid told him about Voldemort's rise to power. He went looking for followers...

Harry never got to finish that thought because Ron interrupted. "Why don't you make it?"

"Because it says here," he explained, flipping through his book, "that the charm will be stronger if the wizard who creates it has feelings of l..."

Ron cut in, giving Harry a bizarre look, "That's rubbish!" But even as he said it, a hot pink blush crept over his freckled face.

"Come off it, Ron, there's no use pretending anymore."

"Of course there is!" He all but bellowed, and then stopped, realizing what he said and turned a deeper pink. Thinking to himself he couldn't see any reason why he should admit anything. Hermione could never like him, not in that way. "Look, I'm going to bed," he finished, not having any more words to carry out the conversation. Harry thinking he liked Hermione had jammed all the gears in his head.

Harry looked exasperatedly at him and called out, "Just think about it, will you!" to Ron as he ascended the stairs. It was indeed his predominant thought of the night. Ron thought about it so much that in fact the next day it was still on his mind. On his homework he found himself writing 'Hermione,' when the answer was actually 'powdered root of elderberry'. He vanished his mistake quickly, before anyone could see. Harry, thinking he might have gone to far the night before, was quiet, backing off so Ron could consider what he had said. Badgering him was Hermione's job, he thought fondly. Hermione herself was just about to ask them why they were acting so strangely when a great noise erupted from outside the library, where they were working. There was another fight; Goyle and Seamus Finnigan.

In the library they all leapt to their feet, even Hermione, reluctant as she was to leave her books. They ran out into the hall to aid Seamus, their fellow Gryffindor. Goyle had hexed him with a sticking spell so that he was glued to the floor while he delivered kicks to his rib cage.

Harry shouted "Immobulis!" and Goyle froze immediately. Hermione dashed to Seamus side, who was moaning in pain.

"He needs the hospital wing. Ron, help him up." For possibly the first time, he did as she asked without argument.

"All right there, Seamus?" Ron asked as he helped him up. Seamus just groaned as they made their way to the hospital wing, Goyle still standing there like a great ugly statue.

Madam Pince had alerted Dumbledore who arrived just in time to see Harry immobilize Goyle. He stood back and watched, knowing to fight was over. His light blue eyes were not smiling.

The next week Halloween was finally upon them, and it was a good thing because the trio was desperate for something to celebrate. So they choose this day, Halloween, or Troll-Clobbering Day as they sometimes called it, to enjoy themselves. They sat on the leaf-dusted lawns and watched the Creevey brothers practice jinx's on each other and on a few unsuspecting by passers. Hermione brought candy corn, a muggle Halloween treat that Ron couldn't seem to get enough of. Harry only had a few, as he remembered how Dudley used to shove them up his nose when he wouldn't hand over his candy bag.

As dusk began to settle, they migrated into the great hall. This year they had the Glad To Be Ghouls, a music group for entertainment. They were followed by a fortune telling show put on by Professor Trelawney. The head table had been converted into a stage, which was now set with all the divination teacher's tools. Even the sickeningly sweet smell wafted down into the audience as Professor Trelawney took a seat behind her crystal ball. Mysterious music began to play and she hypnotically gazed into the ball. She swayed a little with her eyes closed, while dramatically using her hands to call images forth, clearly getting ready for a brilliant performance when suddenly her head snapped back, and her arms went ridged. This alerted Harry to the fact that a true prediction was about to come through.

Harry's eyes darted around the great hall in attempt to discern if anyone else had caught on. He turned to Ron and Hermione and let them know that this was Trelawney really seeing. Hermione, as he should have expected, gave him a sarcastic look. But her doubts were cast aside when Trelawney spoke. It was not her voice.

"IT IS TIME!"

Gasps echoed around the hall and house heads stood in alarm, but Dumbledore raised his hand to halt them, allowing Trelawney to be heard.

"The day of the Prophecy draws nearer. The Dark Lord gathers followers. He assembles an army, but for this he will need a sacrifice!"

More gasps at this. Harry didn't understand, but Ron was turning purple.

Trelawney rose, her arms pointed skyward. "If taken before the year closes, the blood taken of a Muggle-born will ensure the victory of the Dark Lord!" After she said these words, she collapsed onto her table, knocking over her crystal ball. It went flying into the air and came crashing down in the center of Gryffindor table, the glass splintering into a million pieces, the impact causing Dennis Creevey to faint.

The Slytherin table started laughing.

Sensing an ensuing riot, the heads of house ushered all the students back to their dormitories. When they where back in the common room, Ron was still red in the face, and Harry and Hermione's persistent questioning about what a sacrifice meant didn't help.

Harry wouldn't let up. "Look, we all know the working definition of sacrifice. You're the one who was raised in the magical world, Ron, tell us what it means!"

He swallowed. "It means just that. A human sacrifice, one life is taken to empower the life of another. It's ancient, powerful dark magic. It's been illegal for centuries, of course, these days, absolutely unheard of."

"So Voldemort's going to kill somebody? How will this time be any different?"

"No, no." Ron shook his head as if trying to shake the words out. "A sacrifice is more than a murder. It's also..." he swallowed again "taking the soul."

Harry and Hermione could only stare at him in disbelief. Harry spoke up. "A Muggle-born? Who do you think she meant?

Clearly very worried, Ron stammered, "A Muggle-born. Well, there's loads of them. It could be anyone." He tried to sound confident but had gone unusually pale.

"Before the year ends? Hasn't got a lot of time, has he?"

AN- I know you want to review. Don't restrain yourself.


	3. Promises

Chapter Three- Promises

The following week they all gathered for dinner at the great hall. Before the food appeared on the long tables, Dumbledore rose with an announcement.

"Good evening students. While I trust that most of you have had an enjoyable first month back, for some it has been a violent experience." Ron trepadatiously snuck a look at Hermione. Her eyes were fixed, gazing intently at Dumbledore. "You all must understand that nothing gives you the right to attack another student. Young wizards and witches from any magical background are welcome to study here. As innumerable detentions have proved unhelpful, I am passing a new decree." There were some murmurs at this. No one could ever remember Dumbledore passing a decree, even though the foul Umbridge woman passed one nearly every day. He cleared his throat to silence the students and continued. "I decree that an attack on a student, magical or not, will be a crime worthy of expulsion. This violence will not continue in my school. If you have any questions, your head of house can answer them. Now," he clapped his hands and food appeared on every table on shining silver platters, "it is time for dinner."

He sat down and the great hall slowly turned back to normal. Hermione was very quiet, poking at her food with a fork. Even Ron's powerful appetite had been diminished slightly.

"So what's that going to mean?" voiced Dean Thomas, who was sitting up the table from them.

"I recon it means", said Harry, "that he's tired of us fighting." He cast an eye to the Slytherin table, all of whom were wearing scowls.

Ron felt relieved that Hermione would be a little safer, but wondered aloud, "What about if someone attacks us? What about self defense? Are they gonna chuck us out for that?

"Hope not, mate." Harry then noticed Hermione still staring off. "Hey, Hermione! Tuck in, you can't study on an empty stomach."

Her mind came back to the great hall and her eyes focused on Harry with a soft "oh", as if in her thoughts she had been a thousand miles away.

"Alright, Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm all right."

Ron turned to her and said lowly so no one else would overhear, "What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing." She said, staring down at her empty plate.

Ron knew it was a lie, but didn't feel he should press her then and there for the real answer. Curiosity bit at him and he asked her in the same low tone, "Will you talk to me later, than? In the common room?" He asked as he spooned mashed potatoes on her plate. She nodded slowly.

For the rest of dinner everybody discussed what they thought the new decree would bring. Some hoped it would bring the end of Slytherin house while others complained that they could no longer be able to jinx their friends without being carted off. At any rate, it looked to be another tense year.

The time passed slowly as Ron waited to be alone with Hermione back at the common room. It was nearing midnight when only the Creevey brothers were left, finishing up on a game of exploding snaps. Although he loathed to do something Percy-like, he decided to throw his weight around a little, being a prefect. "What do you say we call it a draw for tonight, boys," he said, thumbing at his badge a bit.

"Oh, all right Ron," Colin said disappointedly. He and his brother went up the stairs, leaving them alone at last. She sat by the fire, looking up from the book she was reading. He came over and sat down across from her.

"Alright, out with it." Hermione had barely smiled all day and it didn't look like she was going to start now.

"Ron, I want you to listen to me. If any of the students here who support Voldemort are going to ignore the new decree than they are going to do their best to take everyone they can with them. Ron, you must promise me you won't break the new decree!" Her voice seemed unnaturally shrill in her argumentive tone.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

She spoke as clearly as she could. "If you see some one get attacked, you must not retaliate. Just find a teacher, but don't act back, promise me," she pleaded.

Ron sat back and wondered what the worst-case scenario would be. He shuddered inwardly at the horrible image his mind made up. "No." He said firmly. "I can't promise you that.

"You'll be expelled!" She squeaked. Hermione had lost some nerve. She hadn't come here to fight a war. All she ever wanted to do was learn. But the sorting hat had put her in Gryffindor house, home of the brave and loyal, so if she was going to be attacked for being a 'mudblood', than Ron wasn't going down with her. He had his own future to worry about.

"Look, I know you may find this hard to believe, but there are some things worth being expelled for." 'Some things like you, Hermione,' he thought but did not say. In a sudden burst of courage that came out of nowhere, even taking his self by surprise he reached out and covered her hand with his. They were so small and soft compared to his own. Hermione's heart caught in her throat but she would not be deterred.

"You won't risk your future. I...I can take care of myself." She tried to be defiant but her words were weakened when he closed his hands over hers. There were so warm.

'My future?', he thought to himself. 'What good is a future without you?' When he spoke again, he occupied soft tones that she had never heard him use before. "Our future is uncertain, Hermione. We don't know what it will bring. I only know that this is a time to protect what's important... family, and friends." Her gave her hand a little squeeze. He could hardly believe he was here with her, holding her hand. It was like a dream. And she was worried about him, Ron Weasley! But she was mad if she thought that he would stand idly by while Malfoy or any other scum tried anything on her.

"You're daft, you know," she said quietly through a small smile.

"Maybe just a little bit," he smiled back.

They stayed like that for a small time, knowing they should be getting to bed. They sat delayed by the union of their hands that was in between friendship and something else, something neither of them was going to admit.

After a while they said goodnight and went up to bed. Hermione's head was very light. 'How much to I mean to him? He was holding my hand, but he said we were friends...nothing more.' She tried to push it out of her head but that night, her dreams were covered in freckles.

AN- Too many capachinos make you feel sick. There's my nugget of wisdom for today.


	4. The Charm of a Weasley

Chapter Four- The Charm of a Weasley

The new decree was not only new at Hogwarts. Fear and tension in the wizarding world had led people to see muggles as a scapegoat so Cornelius Fudge had made it into law that attacking muggle-bornes would be considered a 'hate-crime', a term borrowed from them. The dark times were growing.

Back at Hogwarts, November had settled in, casting icy gray winds about the grounds. This feeling had not spread up to Gryffindor tower, where Ron was in his room secretly working on the Protamour Charm. His encounter with Hermione in the common room had inspired him. Although he thought Hermione was safer with the new decree, it certainly couldn't hurt to have a back up. The heart shaped necklace he was working on lay on his bed. He tried again, raising his wand. "Protamour," he said, trying to conjure his feelings but he lacked concentration. If anyone knew what he was doing...

Ginny walked in. "Ginny!" Ron roared. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Sorry, Fred and George didn't teach me that," she said coolly. "I wanted to see what you were doing." She looked at the necklace on the bed and then at the wand in his hand. "You're making a Protamour Charm, aren't you? For Hermione? Isn't that the spell where if you really love someone you "Shut-up, Ginny!" can charm something with it and they carry it around and your love "SHUT-UP, GINNY!" will keep them safe from harm? That's it, isn't it?"

"I'm going to tell Dean that you wet the bed."

"Oh Ron, that's so romantic, what you're doing," she said, completely ignoring his protests.

"If you tell anyone I'll but the curse of the bogies on you."

"Fair enough," she said smartly. "Let's see you do it then, go on, give it another try."

"Ginny," Ron started.

"Just relax and think about how you feel about her." Ron swallowed and closed his eyes. He thought about Hermione. Hermione's brown eyes, Hermione's quick wit...on the train asking if anyone had seen a beneath a mountain troll...setting fire to Snape's robes...petrified in the hospital off to both arithmancy and muggle studies...looking beautiful at the Yule Ball...going on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. He raised his wand and breathed, his voice just above a whisper.

"Protamour..." A pink wave emitted from his wand, hitting the necklace and making it sparkle and glow.

"Ohhh..." gasped Ginny. "How are you going to give it to her?" Ron bit his lip. He hadn't really worked that part out yet.

Weeks had gone by and Ron still hadn't figured out a way he could possibly present it to her. Her birthday had already passed, although Christmas was not far away. He sat in the common room beating Harry at wizard chess. He was contemplating telling him for the umpteenth time that he had made the charm, and to solicit advice on what he should do now when Hermione and Ginny burst though the portrait hole, whispering back and forth to each other. Both boys watched them curiously as they made a beeline for the girls dormitories. "Hey, Hermione!" Ron called to her, but she just shot him a brief, panicked look before hurriedly continuing her path.

"What was all that about?" Ron questioned an equally puzzled Harry.

Inside the privacy of the girl's dormitory, Hermione and Ginny sat on a four-poster, Hermione weeping onto Ginny's shoulder.

"He was waiting for me," she said between sobs. "He must have known that I stay at the library until close. And he was there..."

"What happened, Hermione? You have to tell me, then we have to go tell somebody."

"Oh Ginny, I don't know that I could..."

"You must, Hermione, at least tell me."

"He was standing outside. At first, I was going to ignore him, just walk straight passed, you know, but he grabbed my arm and said he wanted to talk to me. Crabbe and Goyle weren't there so I thought maybe it would be all right. Oh, I feel so stupid! I mean, I had my wand...but...oh, I don't know."

"Tell me." Ginny persisted; knowing that it was paramount that she get the truth out now. She had met Hermione in a disturbed state on her way back to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione's voice shook as she retold he encounter. "He... he...it happened so fast. He moved in and twisted my wand out of my hand, threw it down on the floor and he trapped it under his foot", she cried. "Then he grabbed my wrists and pushed me up against the wall. I would have screamed but he had his wand up to my throat. He whispered into my ear... told me I was in danger, but that if I did something for him he'd protect me."

"What?"

Hermione attempted to hold back a tidal wave of emotion. She didn't want anyone to know what he had tried to solicit from her, but her downcast brown eyes were too much of a give away for Ginny.

"We must go tell someone, Hermione! Think rationally for a moment, don't you want this reported?"

She sat up a bit as if trying to be reasonable. It only lasted a moment before she dissolved once more into tears. "No...please, Ginny, I don't want anyone to know."

"Right." Ginny said, backing off. "You're being bloody stubborn and unreasonable, you know. I'm sorry to have to do this, but you've left me no choice. Mind you, what I'm about to do is out of love."

Hermione stared at her, shaking, as Ginny walked out the door. Hermione leapt up to close the door, not wanting more Gryffindors to see their prefect cry. A few minutes later there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Hermione, it's us. Open the door." Harry's voice shot through her.

AN- Ha ha, evil cliffhanger. More reviews makes for faster posting.


	5. Confessions

AN- Whoop-ti-do, here's chapter five. 

Chapter Five- Confessions

"W-what? How did you get past the staircase?" Hermione shrank away from the door as Ginny pushed it open. Standing there with her, all of them looking grim was Harry and Ron. Her insides coiled into hot ash.

"Hermione, you've got to tell someone. I know you're scared right now and you're not thinking properly." Harry said firmly.

"Let's go to McGonagall," Ginny said, looking at Harry. "Hermione, we must."

She stared at them, her eyes full of fear. She turned to Ron, who was still in the doorway, his face inscrutable.

Before she had levitated them up the staircase, when Ginny had ran down and told them what had happened, he thought he might die of rage. He couldn't remember ever having been so angry before; enraged to the point that it was painful. It was his greatest instinct to leave Gryffindor tower, find Malfoy and kill him. It didn't matter if he got expelled, didn't matter if he got life in Azkaban just as long as he had a guarantee that Malfoy could never touch her again. But Harry and Ginny had each seized an arm before he could make it out the portrait hole and forced him to sit and listen. Ginny told him that the reason he couldn't leave was because it was Hermione that needed him here, now.

It was for this reason he gave her a look of understanding and nodded his head yes.

"Alright," she said slowly. "Let's go."

The four of them left the girls dormitory and headed for Professor McGonagall's quarters. They knocked on the door and she appeared in her tartan robes.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley. What are you all doing here?"

"We have something to tell you, Professor. Hermione's been accosted by Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Very well. Come inside, Miss Granger."

"Can't they come too, please, Professor?" Hermione said meekly

"Were they there when it happened?"

"No."

"I'm sorry than, back to the tower with you. Except you, Mr. Weasley. I need to speak with you about your prefect duties." She said goodnight to a reluctant Harry and Ginny as she let Ron and Hermione into her quarters. Although Ron was happy to be able to stay, he was surprised to be singled out. "Now, sit down, you two, and tell me what's this all about."

Hermione seemed to have lost her voice. They sat down on a couch and Professor McGonagall in a chair. After some prompting, she began to recount her story. It was difficult for Ron to hear, but even more difficult to watch. He had never seen her in such a state. She seemed ashamed, although he didn't know why. She sat with her legs together with her arms folded across her body, and she stared down at her knees as she spoke. McGonagall looked on, clearly concerned. By the time she was finished, she was in tears again.

The head of Gryffindor looked on with compassion. "I'm glad you told me this, Miss Granger. Why don't you go back to your dormitory and get some sleep. If you'd like, you can go to Madam Pomfrey for a sleeping potion. I am going to see Professor Snape." She stood and sent them on their way, even forgetting to tell off Ron. "Come and see me before your first class tomorrow morning," she called out to them.

On the way back to their dorms, Hermione didn't have much to say. Ron tried to be helpful. "Do you want to go see Madam Pomfrey?" he asked carefully. "Or do you think you'll be able to sleep?"

"I'd rather not...they always make me feel groggy in the morning." She had felt a little humiliated now that practically everyone knew what happened to her. She could almost do with a sleeping potion although she did loath to take them. "I think I'd just like to like down."

"Hermione...I wanted to say...I'm sorry that happened to you. I should have been there. And tomorrow I will be, I won't let you out of my sight." He stopped there, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

"Oh, don't think of it too much Ron," she started. "It's something I'd like to forget altogether. Besides, we can't let it get in the way of our school work or our prefect duties."

Ron smiled because it was such a Hermione-like thing to say. "Right," he said as they arrived at the portrait hole.

For some reason, Ron was suddenly stricken with a memory from the beginning of their first year, shortly after he first met her. He hoped they wouldn't get sorted into the same house. Now he grinned inwardly at how happy he was that they did. They shared the small intimacy of walking through the same portrait hole. And he was so glad that they could share this tonight, for if they had been in different houses, this would be the time when he would have to say goodbye.

He breathed a sigh of relief that it was not so. Something about sleeping under the same roof was comforting to him. He spoke the password and they entered the common room. "Will you be all right?"

At this she had to stop and think. Normally, she would give an automatic answer, 'yes, I'll be fine,' but this was Ron, and for reasons unknown to her, she felt compelled to disclose to him the real truth. But what was it?

"I think I'll be all right." This had never happened to her before, so even through she felt all right now, she didn't know what would happen when she went to lie down. She supposed Ginny would be waiting up for her. She looked up at him, and they made eye contact.

"W-Well if you'd like, I can stay down here in the common room, so if you should need me, you won't have to worry about bothering the other lads." He'd had no idea why he said that. He stammered be cause he'd got the immediate feel of a deer caught in the headlights...warm, brown headlights. (Not that he'd encountered many deer in the flying Ford.)

"Oh, Ron, you don't have to do that, you can go sleep in a proper bed."

"No, it's all right. I don't mind. In fact, I think I will anyway. The fire is still going. Go on, go upstairs and get some rest. I'll be here if, ah, you know." God, did he feel foolish now. But judging by the look in her eye, that might have gone ok. He smiled lightly as she said goodnight and he watched her ascend the staircase. He flopped down on a couch by the fire and gazed into the flames, sleep nowhere near him.

AN- Review, please. Make some smiles for me.


	6. The One I Run To

Chapter Six- The One I Run To

Authors Note: The title of this chapter is from a line in a country song... think it's Shania Twain. I guess I got a theme going here. Wheeee, more fluff! Plot later, fluff now!

Hermione had fallen into an uncertain somnolence after discoursing with Ginny. In her slumber, she dreamed of a dragon, silver and green. She watched it fly and swoop menacingly, and then she was exposed to it. She was running through the forbidden forest as the monster chased after her. There was no hope, the beast would be on her any second when rapidly a red dragon with golden ridges bore down savagely on the green one. They fought, striking each other and rolling over on the ground. The red dragon had just gained vantage when the green dragon flipped over, sending its long, spiked tail flying in her direction. The huge sharp, deadly spikes were about to come smashing into her unshielded body when she woke up.

She sat upright and tried to orientate herself. She was at school. She remembered what happened earlier. She remembered who was in the common room.

Downstairs, Ronald Weasley had fallen asleep on his couch in front of the fireplace. It wasn't an unusual thing for him to do this year. He found he could think better here then in his dorm room with his four roommates. Maybe it was wanting so badly to be with someone that had lead him to seeking this solitude.

Hermione soundlessly padded down the stairs and into the common room. By the light of the burning embers, she could see his flaming hair over the top of the couch. At this sight alone she suspired and continued her path. She came around the back of the couch slowly and took in the sight. Ron was asleep. He was still sitting mostly upright, still wearing his school clothes. His head lolled to one side and he was softly snoring. Hermione smiled. Her eyes were drawn to his impetuously rolled up sleeves that uncovered his developing forearms. She studied the welted scar left by the brain in the department of mysteries, last year's adventure. She hardly had any scars herself and she was curious as to what it felt like. He looked so completely dormant that she dared to touch it, so she carefully sat down next to him, tucking her blue nightdress under her legs. As she monitored his face for any signs of consciousness, she reached out slowly and lightly touched the part of his arm marked by the scar. To her astonishment, he woke up.

"Hermione? s'everything ok?" He said sleepily. His eyes were just barely open and he leaned forward slightly to brace her bare arm. He shook his head to wake himself. "Had trouble sleeping?"

"I...I had a nightmare, about dragons. I just thought I'd see if...Oh Ron, I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Oh, don't be. I'm glad you did. You had a nightmare? What were the dragons doing?"

"One was chasing me and then another appeared and they started fighting. It seems kind of silly now, actually." She said this rapidly as a result of the tension she felt from Ron ever so slowly tracing his fingertips up and down the back of her arm. He did this unconsciously.

"Sounds scary. It woke you up? Must have been intense." At about this time he was awake enough that he remembered what happened earlier, and again his blood boiled with fury. He would have to put 'slay Malfoy' on his agenda for tomorrow.

"Oh, not really." Hermione said shyly, beginning to feel embarrassed that she had come down here and roused him over a stupid nightmare. It was his warm hand on her arm that kept her anchored there. Somehow his touch cut through every insecurity she had and made her feel vulnerable to him only. It became his touch that mastered her universe. She wondered if he had any idea. Gazing into those blue eyes, she doubted it. True, he had matured this year, but not that much.

It gradually dawned upon him what his hand was doing and he stopped abruptly, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward. He was touching her! Did she mind? Did she like it? It was these overbearing insecurities that had always lead him to believe he should hide his emotions and stunt his desires. Now one had snuck out. And she looked disappointed that he had stopped. Taking in this revelation, he steadily, consciously reached out his arm and put it around Hermione's shoulders. His heart skipped a beat because she paused for a moment before releasing a huge pent-up sigh, and sank deeply into him.

Ron did feel quite warm indeed.

AN- Please review! Puppy eyes


	7. This Is Where You Belong

AN- Yes! Rolled up sleeves are _totally_ quintessential to Ron! Hooray, Christmas has come early and it's in this chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys friggin' rock!

Chapter Seven - This Is Where You Belong

Authors Note: The title of this chapter is a line from my second favorite Christmas song called At Christmas, by Hanson. Yes, my musical tastes are wide and questionable. Enjoy this chapter and please review!

December's second half had brought with it endless snow squalls that showered the classroom windows with flurrying white powder. The chilly wind had put a definite bite to the air as sign up forms were passed around for those who wanted to stay at Hogwarts over the winter holiday. Harry, of course, signed up at once and was followed by Ron and Hermione. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy signed up also. After his absurd proposal, he had been nearly expelled if not for Snape insisting that Hermione had somehow provoked him. He had been suspended for a week, faced multiple detentions, and was banned from all future visits to Hogsmeade. With all the trouble he had been in at school, and the fact that his father had landed himself in Azkaban that caused many an argument at home. The rumors that spread around the school told that Malfoy's parents were on the verge of divorce. He could be seen sloping about the school, if possible, even sulkier than before.

In contrast, the spirits at Gryffindor tower were quite merry. Professor McGonagall had taken 250 points from Slytherin, and had sworn that Malfoy would be expelled if he so much as looked at Hermione. They were still slightly edgy about Trelawny's new prediction, but that fear was made marginal by Professor McGonagall's latest debunking on the practice of divination when they expressed their concern. "Highly unpredictable." She muttered, looking her most disapprovingly. "Naturally, the next trip to Hogsmeade is still on."

The state of the castle began to reflect their cheery mood when Hagrid dragged in the freshly cut evergreens, to be propped up and decorated with huge gleaming metallic globes, dazzling silver tinsel, and wonderful, magically sparkling lights. It was too bad that most of the students had gone home before festive glittering boughs, and innumerous-ribboned wreaths decked the great hall.

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts, and Ron lay awake in his bed. He has steeled his resolve to give Hermione the Protamour Charm tomorrow morning. Although McGonagall had pooh-poohed Trelawney's prediction, a small and persistent voice in the back of his mind still insisted it was a good idea to give it to her. He practiced over and over again in his mind how he would do it. He had wrapped the charm up in a small box with a bit of shiny pink wrapping paper and a little gold string. He knew he had to give it to her with no one else around, not even Harry, who had chucked so heartily when Ron confided his intentions until Ron threatened to smack him upside the head with his mighty History of Magic text.

He toyed with the idea of just leaving it at the foot of her bed for her to find, but would she accept anonymous jewelry? Would she wear an innominate necklace? Worst yet, would she wear one from him? The questions made him swallow hard as he stared at the ceiling. He drifted into sleep, and a few hours later, found himself awake at dawn's first light. His and Harry's pile of presents had already appeared at the foots of their beds. He quietly dressed into his favorite and most comfortable faded jeans, and his newest warm Weasley sweater. Harry snoozed on as Ron took his cleansweep from his trunk, took the wrapped up Protamour Charm from its hiding spot, and paused for a moment, his back to the room, before setting out the door.

With his heart thumping loudly in his chest, and his stomach already growling for Christmas breakfast, Ron jumped on the cleansweep to cross the stairs to the girl's dormitory. He landed and nervously knocked on the door to Hermione's room. He was glad none of her roommates had elected to stay over the holidays.

She came to the door, awake and yawning. She brightened at the sight of him. "Happy Christmas, Ron! What are you doing up so early? Isn't it customary for you boys to sleep in?"

He just stood in the doorway, his mental preparation having ended at this point. She just laughed. "Has Crookshanks got your tongue? Come and sit down." She motioned for him to have a seat on her bed. He remembered the present he held in his hand.

She took a seat and he walked over to her, opening his palm. Her face slowed. He extended the gift to her. "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

Her eyes danced and she smiled, gingerly accepting the gift. She unwrapped it and put on a quizzical face when she saw the box the paper had concealed. She paused for just a moment before lifting the lid and gasping at what was inside. Her whole face lit up as she lifted the petite gold heart necklace and held it dangling from her hand. A soft awe became her.

Ron shuffled his large feet. Hermione leapt up and threw her arms around him, a practice that always left Ron feeling a little awkward. But he hugged her back anyway, and then she retrieved her gift for him.

He unwrapped a large box of sugar quills, and a bottle of Warlock Dond's scented shaving lotion. "Your beard is starting to grow in." She said shyly. Was that a blush?

After a while, they mutually decided to go rouse Harry. After they all finished exchanging gifts, to the relief of Ron's stomach, went down for breakfast. The whole day was an enchanting affair, truly a Christmas to be remembered. It was spent as the holiday was meant to be spent; in peace and contentment. At the end of the day, went they were cozy up on a squashy common room couch, Ron didn't think anything of it when Hermione nervously asked him to go with her to Hogsmeade on New Year's Eve. Of course he'd be going with her. Her and Harry. Wasn't even sure why she'd asked. Yet since he'd given her that necklace, she'd had this funny twinkle in her eye.

AN- Attention, contingency police. My book is at home, was it a cleansweep that Ron got in book five? I thought it was...then again I'm a spaz. WHEEE review please!


	8. First Night Hogsmeade

Chapter Eight- First Night Hogsmeade 

A week had passed since Christmas and now New Years Eve was upon them. By the afternoon, they had gathered in the common room, waiting to go to the town of Hogsmeade. Few had showed up as dark clouds had surrounded the castle, and it looked to be a thunderous evening. Hermione however, was sunny as she flounced down the stairs looking unusually kempt and flustered. Her normally bushy hair had been tamed into soft curls, and to the surprise of Harry and Ron, she even had applied a light smattering of make-up. Ron, not knowing how to react to her change in appearance, ignored it, which seemed to disappoint her. 'At least I won't have to worry about Malfoy.' Ron thought.

Upon departure to the gates, Hermione seemed upset when she learned that Harry was coming with them, but quickly recovered. If Ron thought this was bizarre, he was befuddled at Hermione's request for dinner with him at Madam Puddifoot's. Harry took off with Dean and Seamus to look as quidditch supplies, so Ron wearily complied.

Madam Puddifoot's was a small frilly teashop that tended to cater mostly to couples. It was this that was making Ron extremely nervous, this and the change that had grabbed hold of Hermione. She walked through the door with the air of something monumental happening, and beamed at him from across the table when they sat down.

"Hermione, what's up with you?" He asked after they had ordered two coffees and some crumpets. "You've been acting strange all week."

"Well, last week was quite special," she stated, unfazed by his question. She fingered the Protamour charm that she now wore around her neck. Ron hadn't told her what it really was. She lovingly pressed the necklace into her skin and gave a little sigh. "You know, it took you long enough." She said nostalgically.

"Long enough to do what?" Ron was growing more _confused_ by the minute.

"Well, you know...when you gave me this, it really showed me your feelings. I'd been waiting so long, I was starting to think that I had simply imagined a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Well," she thought, her brown eyes twinkling. "Trying to make Malfoy eat slugs on my behalf in our second year...then you told off Snape in front of the whole defense against the dark arts class because he called me a know-it-all, third year. Need I even mention the Yule Ball?" She smiled despite the blatant look of confusionon Ron's freckled face.

"But Hermione, I..."

"I tried to show my feelings back to you, of course. Remember when I kissed you on the cheek before the quidditch match last year? It did take some nerve on that one. Oh, I'm so happy that we're here tonight, Ron. We've finally progressed beyond teasing and bickering with each other. I'm so happy we came to be..."

"Why did you want to come here any way?" He cut in roughly. "This is a couple's café." Deep down, he knew it was wrong, but he had to do it. Things were moving way too fast. Did she think that they were a couple? Because he gave her a necklace? Judging by the stormy look on her face, the answer was probably yes.

Hermione felt like she had just been slapped. Surely he was joking. For six years, they had defended each other, protected and tortured each other, teased and nurtured and secretly loved each other and this year, finally they had a breakthrough. He had held her hand, he had put his arm around her, he had held her! He gave her a heart shaped necklace! What was it supposed to mean? Rage flamed inside her, igniting doubt.

"I thought we were." She shuttered. She took off the Protamour charm and quickly left the teashop. Tears of rejection streamed down her face as she ran down the street. Ron dashed out of the shop and shouted her name. He tried to look for her, but the heavy rain that had started to fall and the dark of the night shrouded his view. He swore under his breath, knowing he had made the biggest mistake of his young life.

After a good amount of brooding and aimless wandering through Hogsmeade, full of loud, exited crowds of people anticipating the stroke of midnight, Ron found himself in the Three Broomsticks. He spotted his sister Ginny sitting at a table with some friends. He whispered his predicament to her, and she excused herself from her celebrating group to sit down and consol her brother. She looked at him darkly.

"You acted like a right git, you know."

"I know." He said miserably, his head in his hands. "She scared me a little bit."

"Well I'm not saying Madam Puddifoot's was a good idea, but still. Honestly, Ron what did you think would happen? Didn't you intent her to take it that way?"

Ron just hung his head, and stared down at the gold, heart shaped necklace in his hand.

In different part of Hogsmeade, another soul was seeking solace. Hermione had broken into the shrieking shack, feeling similar to what she had felt when Ron called her a nightmare in their first year. Only now it was more complicated, and much more painful. Then, she had shut herself up in a bathroom. The shrieking shack seemed the best place for some privacy.

She had felt like such a fool. Such a damn fool. He never asked her if she wanted to be together. She had just assumed they were. And now he knew. What must he think of her? She looked down and caught her reflection in the shard of a broken mirror on the floor. Her softly formed curls were now rain soaked, and her well-done make-up had been ruined by tears. Remnants of her high hopes for today. Her and Ron's first visit to Hogsmeade as a couple. She burst into tears once more, sinking onto the ground, head in her hands.

Back at the Three Broomsticks, Ginny continued her counsel on Ron. He reluctantly went into detail on exactly what had lead up to tonight. She sat back and listened with empathy. When he was done she shook her head.

"I think this had gotten a little out of hand. It really boils down to just one thing, doesn't it?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

Ron's eyes could have burned a hole through the table, but he closed them. "Suppose that doesn't matter anymore. Look at the charm. It's turned black. Probably means she hates me now." He said sullenly.

Ginny gasped alarmingly. "Ron! Didn't you read the whole chapter on Protamour charms? If it turns black, it means she's in danger!" He looked up, suddenly alert.

At this moment, a quarter to midnight, someone was sneaking into Hogsmeade. Someone who didn't know about the path behind the statute of the one eyed witch. Someone who did know about the knot at the trunk of the whomping willow.

AN- Ha ha ha, another sort of cliffhanger. Who is sneaking into Hogsmeade? Well, it ain't Luna Lovegood. What was it Moody used to say? Something like constant vigilance?


	9. Me and a Wand

Chapter Nine- Me and a Wand

Draco Malfoy silently ascended into the shrieking shack. He immediately saw Hermione's form crumpled up on the floor, not six feet from him. The student who nearly got him expelled. What was she doing here? Not that it mattered. What an opportunity, he thought with an evil smile playing around his mouth; she didn't know he was there. The advantage was his.

"Expelliarmus." He whispered. Hermione turned around in complete surprise to see her wand fly out of her pocket and into his hands. He snapped it in two over the top of his knee.

"Hermione." He said, advancing on her, his tone full of malice and threatening. "Fancy meeting you here now." He said slowly. "Is this yours and Weasley's new love nest? Didn't think he could afford something so grand," he scoffed at the dust and dirt covering the shadowed, wrecked room. He turned and looked at her up and down, a sick smile ebbing on his pale, pointed face. "Or has he left you all alone again?" He said with dripping false sympathy. Even in the dim light she could see hatred glinting in his cold gray eyes.

He reached inside his cloak and lazily drew out a long, thin blade, with a serpent's head handle, its emerald eyes glittering in the semi-darkness. He appeared to be contemplating it. "Do you know what will happen if I take your blood tonight, according to Trelawney?" He asked softly. "The Dark Lord's conquest will be guarantied. Bet you wish you'd have taken my generous offer now." He took another step closer and Hermione scrambled to her feet to back away.

"I tried to do you a favor and this is the thanks I get." His voice held a dangerous mock congeniality. "Having to clamber through this dump just to get into Hogsmeade."

"A favor!" She started incredulously. "You think that was a favor!" She knew it would have been best if she could have remained calm, but there was no chance. Not after today. She shouted these last words at Malfoy.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" He snarled so loudly, and so angrily, the words cut through Hermione like a whip. Seeking escape, she looked for the opening through which she had entered. With a splash of hope, she realized she was much closer to it than he was, and she made a break for it.

"Immobulis!" He cried. Hermione froze instantly under his spell. He stepped up to her, drew back his arm and caught her across the face with a wicked blow. She fell to the floor, cheek stinging with pain, she saw the shards that had earlier caught her reflection. She grabbed one and tucked it under her sleeve. Wand or no wand, she wasn't going down with out a fight.

"Dirty blood, Granger. Let's see if we can burn it out." He drew out his wand and hissed a spell, sending white waves of heat over her,scortching her skin. She could have screamed, but her voice was lost in her shock. He reached down and tried to pull her up by her collar, but a struggling Hermione managed to slash his offending hand with her shard.

"Arg! You bloody cow!" He screamed, staring at his bleeding hand. "You're going regret that, mudblood." He seized her wrists and slammed her hard against the wall again, making her drop her makeshift weapon. Her whole body panged with upset, and her mind reeled at the situation. How was she going to get out of this?

He fixed her with a penetrating stare, his icy eyes alight with cruelty as he pulled her back once more and forcibly slammed her into the wall again, this time her head catching the brunt. Pain traced over every inch of Hermione's burned body. Her vision flickered and she thought she might black out.

"I'll teach you for the last time, mudblood, who is the superior." He raised hisblade to her throat, and this time she had no tool, no strength to fight back. She though she might have been hallucinating when she saw a pair of large hands. They came from behind and seized Malfoy's head, yanking it backward and twisting it sharply with a nasty resonating crack. He was thrown down, revealing no other than Ron, standing behind him, his face was dark and contorted with rage. She began to slide down the wall, part in weakness, part in shock of seeing Ron, part in utter relief. He caught her before she could fall, and grasped her in his arms. He spoke; his voice possessed by emotion. She heard these words before her world faded to black.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry."


	10. Everything

Chapter Ten- Everything

Author's Note- To answer some reviews, no, Ron did not kill Malfoy, he just injured him severely. I would have warned you ahead of time if I was gonna do a character death. The name for chapter 10 is the title of one of my favorite Lifehouse songs. I am sneaking a songfic in here. If you are not expecting tons of fluff in this, the last chapter of the story, then there is something seriously wrong with you. The lyrics will be presented though out the chapter in _italics._

_Find me here_

She remembered gaining her consciousness back gradually. First, she became aware that she was being carried. Her body lay slack and comfortable in someone's arms. Then the pain came back. The recollection of tonight's events. She made a noise of panic.

Speak to me 

"Shush, Hermione. We're nearly there."

"Ron? Where are we going?" She said groggily. Odd how it felt good to say his name, to hear his voice, to know he was there.

"The hospital wing, of course."

"What happened to Malfoy?"

His jaw clenched noticeably. "Sent Harry to go get him. Had him owl ahead to Dumbledore. The Ministry Law Enforcement will be waiting for them. But don't worry about that. Just relax, you've got some bump on your head."

_I want to feel you_

_I need to here you_

She placed her arms around his neck and rested her face against the side of his neck, closing her eyes. Deliverance washed over her despite the pain. One more question persisted. "How did you know where to find me?"

_You are the light that's leading me_

"I'll tell you later." He said gruffly, turning his back to the doors to the hospital to push them open. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to them and instructed Ron to set her down so she could look her over, tut-tutting anxiously all the while.

_To the place where I find peace again_

The nurse drew the curtain around her bed and had Hermione disrobe. As she preformed spells to heal her burned flesh, Ron couldn't help his inability to take his eyes off her silhouette. Every time he thought about what might have happened in the shrieking shack if he hadn't shown up, he felt like retching violently. Now, how could he take his eyes off her?

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

Following Madam Pomfrey's ministrations, the pain had left Hermione's body, and her skin returned to normal. Luckily, Malfoys' spell had not done permanent damage. As there was no reason for her to stay, she reluctantly let them leave. Ron put his arm around her and they headed home, to Gryffindor tower. Harry had surrendered Malfoy to the authorities, and persuaded Dumbledore and McGonagall to let Hermione rest for now. They could question her tomorrow. Secretly, he knew he was giving his friends precious time.

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

Ron led Hermione upstairs, to the boy's dormitory, to his room. They sat down on his bed. She couldn't look him in the eye. He didn't want to be hers, and he had saved her from Malfoy. She couldn't remember feeling more damaged, even though she had just left the hospital wing. Now she was confused about why she had even followed him here. Wordlessly rising to leave, he stopped her.

"Wait, Hermione, please. I have to explain something to you." He swallowed hard, summoning courage. "The necklace I gave you for Christmas, it's not just a necklace. It's a spell." She stopped moving completely, waiting for the rest.

"It's a Protamour Charm." He grimaced, awaiting her shrieks of disapproval. They did not come. Hermione, who naturally had read about them, stood utterly stunned halfway between his bed and the door.

A Protamour Charm? It couldn't be. She'd studied this charm ages ago after Mrs. Weasley told her and Ginny about love potions. It was in the same book. Ron couldn't have made her a Protamour Charm. That would mean that he loved her.

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose You're everything_

She remained standing perfectly still, facing the door, her arms held slightly out. Rigidity seemed to have set her body so that she scarcely felt able to breathe. Then, as if unpaused, she wheeled around.

"Don't be absurd, Ronald. You made your feelings quite clear back in Hogsmeade. There's no way you'd have been able to make a Protamour Charm. To be capable of doing that, you'd have to care about something more than quidditch and candy!"

"Hermione, I do care." His voice was strangled, but firm.

"About what?" she huffed.

"About you."

"Rubbish!" she shouted. "Absolute rubbish! You couldn't..."

She had to stop there because Ron had closed the distance between them in two long strides, abruptly seized her around the middle, bent her slightly backwards and kissed her.

_And how can I stand here with you _

_And not be moved by you_

Words, words, words. He could only tell her so much with words, that was more her domain. He found it easier to tell her how he felt this way.

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

She let out anoise of surprise, but quickly returned the kiss.

Things had been a mess between them. Confusion, anger, and some serious lapses in communication. All of that was obliterated. All of that was gone, lost in the sweetness and simplicity of their first kiss. Her arms flew up around his neck.

_You calm the storms You give me rest_

To Ron, it was the quickest way to sort things out, and to explain to her at last his stance. To Hermione, it was a life preserver, thrown out to her before she drowned in her own misery.

It all came pouring out. Every pent up emotion they had retained, that had been dwelling captive inside was released, and their kiss deepened. Their embrace tightened, their eyes closed, they knew nothing of the world except each other.

_You hold me in your hand You won't let me fall_

If Hermione had not been rendered incapable of thought, she probably would have wondered why she had never come across this sensation in any book, as Ron's lips moved seamlessly over hers, sealing her in bliss.

_You still my heart And you take my breath away_

Finally he pulled himself away, leaving her limp in his arms.

_Would you take me in Take me deeper now_

"Goddamn it, Hermione. I love you. You'd think a girl so smart would have figured it out by now."

"Oh, Ron! I love you, too," she sighed, and allowed him to reclaim her lips.

_Cause you're all I want You are all I need You are everything_

_Everything_

**FIN**

Author's Note- You all know it, say it with me, kids. "And they all lived happily ever after." Until they remember Voldemort was still at large. For the love of God, post a review.


End file.
